


The Twin Trip

by gypsyme



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyme/pseuds/gypsyme
Summary: In which twins travel back in time to meet their father.





	1. The Decision

Sometimes the only way to move forward is revisit the things in your past that we're holding you back. You have to deal with them head on, no matter how scary they may be — because once you do, you will see that you can go further than you ever imagined.

Nora Allen remembered reading those exact words somewhere between her father's belongings. It seemed so long ago but for some reason she always held onto the words. She didn't have a particular idea as of why then but right now, in this very moment, it all made so much sense.

"Nora, I don't think we should do this." Don mumbled as he paced back and forth.

"What do you mean you don't think we should do this?" Nora groaned. "You were just on board like ten minutes ago!"

"Yes and that was before I used the ten minutes that just passed us by to really think this through and do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really but I'm sure your going to tell me anyway."

"This is a bad idea." Don shook his head. Moving his feet again to continue his pace, allowing the movement in his legs to calm down the worry in his head but to be honest, it wasn't working all that much. "I..I just keep thinking about how many times we've heard how dangerous it is to time travel Nora. This isn't us just going back in time for like ten seconds, this is us going back in time before we were even born!"

A soft sigh fell from Nora's lips as a look of sympathy washed over her eyes. Her sight set on her twin. Though they were twins, Nora and Don were very different. Their grandfather, Papa Joe, always said they were the exact replicas of their parents. Nora equal to Barry. Don equal to Iris.

"I know Don, I get the hesitation okay," Nora spoke, brushing against his shoulder to stop him in his pace. "But, we could see him. We could get to know him. Laugh with him. Talk to him. It's right there, in the palm of our hands and all we have to do is run."

"I want to see him too Nora but this is dangerous."

"I-I just want to know what he’s like, ya know? Maybe we could even see how mom was before—" she stopped, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Before he disappeared?"

A familiar pain shot through Nora's chest as she simply nodded to his words. Not having it in her to speak words in the very moment before softly adding. "Don't you want to know what he's like?"

"Of course I do." Don sighed, taking his sister in his arms.

"Then let's do this." Nora said.

It all took one look from Nora's sad hazel eyes for Don to be convinced. Ever since they were little he had always had a soft spot for her and though he knew, she used it to her advantage many times — that never stopped him from agreeing to all her madness over the years.

"Okay. Let's do this."

A nervous smile stretched to her lips as she squeezed his hand. "We're going to see dad, Don."

Straightening their posture, equaling their stance side by side. Nora and Don took a deep breath as they briefly glanced at each other one last time. Sparks of velvety purples and golden beams of lightning coursed through their eyes. The energy that flowed through them, pulling up from the root of their feet before spreading through their entire body like a plague — the power of lightning coursing every inch of their bodies and before they knew it, they were gone.


	2. Jitters

The pull of the speed force swished past them as the power bounced off their backs. The bottom of their feet touching the ground. Wind blowing against the back of their neck as they turned to look at one another. The sound of car horns beeping and crowded streets filled their ears along with a few birds chirping in the distance. The sun was beaming and there wasn't a cloud in sight across the very clear blue sky.

"We're here." Nora grinned. Taking a step forward as she allowed her eyes to wander all over the place. "Look, jitters is right there too!"

The old coffee shop that had been for forever and was even still standing in their time. It was where the two spent many afternoons to hang out with friends or during the morning rush when everyone was eager to get their hands on a cup of coffee. Jitters was always the spot.

"Hey, hey!" Don quickly stopped her, wrapping his hand around her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To jitters?"

"Dressed like that?" 

Nora frowned in confusion before quickly remembering the leather suit that covered her body. It most definitely wouldn't be a good idea to walk into a crowded area in her super suit, especially during broad daylight. 

"Shit, um—" pausing as she looked around again, fortunately enough finding a clothing store right across the street. She didn't even give her brother time to protest as she went zooming into the store, snatching a few clothes off the rack before returning in a brand new outfit. 

"Nora." Don mumbled disapprovingly.

"What?" An innocent look playing over her features. "Your turn!"

The older twin by one minute simply rolled his eyes before flashing away to do the exact same thing. Appearing in a brand new outfit. Except when he returned his sister was nowhere in sight. 

Not even having to think of where she was headed, he quickly made his way over to jitters. The familiar coffee shop was slightly packed due to the lunch hour that was taking place. A line to the door as people stood in line to grab some coffee. It wasn't long til Don spotted Nora standing right by the front door — stood in place, completely still with her gaze fixated on something. 

"Nora, you can't just leave like that." Don was about ready to reprimand her but stopped himself when he realized she wasn't listening to a single word that he was saying. Don followed her gaze, almost instantly understanding why exactly she wasn’t frozen in place. 

Though the two had seen many pictures of their parents before it wasn't the same as seeing it in person. There sat Barry and Iris, laughing over something that Barry was saying. Wide grins stretching onto their lips as they looked at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. Hands connected at the middle of the table as Iris brushed her thumb against Barry’s knuckles. 

"T-There he is." Nora was the first to say something. Her words stuttering slightly as she watched in awe.

"Yup." Don blankly spoke. Not really knowing what to say. His eyes settled on his father. Watching the way love and adoration in his eyes didn't leave once as he stared at his mother. His mother, who was also genuinely smiling — something he didn't see too often.

"What if I just walked up to him and said hi." Nora questioned. "That would be weird, wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would. Especially since he doesn’t know who you are.”

"This is what we've always wished for Don.” An uneasy smile threatening Nora’s lips. Tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly filled with so much emotion. And for the next thirty minutes the two took a table in the farthest corner of jitters and stared. Stared in awe at the completion of two parents. Both wondering the same question they’ve asked themselves a countless amount of times. 

_What would it be like if dad was still here?_


	3. Intruders

"Everything is so different." Don carefully spoke as he studied his surroundings. Taking in every bit of detail around him.

"Especially this." Nora added. Arms crossed in front of her with her eyes focused on the suit displayed on the mannequin. It was different from the suit that he was known for in the future. This one was a much more darker red. The lightning bolt sigil in the middle wasn't white like the one back home. 

"This is too weird and we shouldn't be here. Someone could walk in like at second."

“It's three o'clock in the morning." 

They had been hanging out on random rooftop watching the day go by. It was when it hit two o'clock in the morning that Nora decided it was a good idea to go to Star Labs. They hadn't been doing anything except for killing time and trying to figure out what they were going to do. Wondering if they should even introduce themselves to their parents at all. Well mostly Don — Nora would introduce herself in a heartbeat if it wasn't for her brother stopping her. 

"This is where everything started," she softly spoke.

"What do you think he's like?" Don found himself asking as he brushed the tips of his fingers against the leather of his father's suit. 

"Well, I think he's incredibly kind." Nora said. A small teasing her pink lips. "All our lives, we've always heard about how nice he was and his will to keep everyone around him safe."

"Mom always said she felt like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders." 

"Yeah—" Nora started but was quickly cut off by someone else. The two whipping around to find Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon standing there a bit confused and but also very defensive. Before either Don or Mora could even try to explain themselves, they were being shot at with powers. Killer Frost instantly making an appearance all while Vibe pulled his hands out in front of him, ready to attack. 

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Cisco yelled. 

"Stop asking questions Cisco." Killer Frost rolled her eyes. Shards of ice escaping the palm of hands as they began flying towards the intruders and caging their bodies in. Cisco quickly caught on, swiftly moving over with two handcuffs and locking the device around their wrists. 

"We could explain—" Don was quickly started but Killer Frost on the other hand wasn't up for any explaining. Her first swinging over the both of them, completely knocking them out. Their limp bodies dropping to the floor. 

"Was that necessary?" Cisco asked. Shaking his head. 

"Yeah it was." Killer Frost rolled her eyes before shutting her eyes and allowing the other half of her to resurface. "What happened?"

"Evil you knocked them out." 

"We should put them in a cell and call everyone in the morning." Caitlin softly sighed as she walked over to the two strangers laying on the floor. 

"I know this place isn't that exact securest but do people just walk in here all hours of the night?" Cisco reveled. Pulling the male up in his arms and dragging him out of the room — Caitlin doing the same with the female. "We really need to up our security."

Caitlin huffed as she struggled a bit to pull the woman. "I feel like someone's says that every other week."


End file.
